


Boys Will Be Boys

by FangQueen



Series: "Gay!Draco" Challenge [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9443795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangQueen/pseuds/FangQueen
Summary: They’d thought that resorting to the “old fashioned” way of passing them behind Pansy’s back wouldsomehowgo unnoticed.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melody0606](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melody0606/gifts).



> Written for my ["Gay!Draco" Challenge](https://ohlookagaydraco.tumblr.com/post/156102842818/ive-seen-a-bunch-of-people-doing-this-kind-of), in which I asked [my Tumblr followers](http://ohlookagaydraco.tumblr.com/) to send me asks of pairings/scenarios/etc. they'd like to see Draco in, and I wrote them all little drabbles in response!
> 
>  **This fic was based on the following prompt:**  
> [@heartlikethunder](http://heartlikethunder.tumblr.com/) asked: Draco/Theo, with Draco sending inappropriate hand drawn images to Theo in the middle of class and getting caught by a professor.  
>  **Original Tumblr Post:** [Here](https://ohlookagaydraco.tumblr.com/post/156275072963/dracotheo-with-draco-sending-inappropriate-hand)
> 
>  
> 
> _P.S.!!!!: If you have a Tumblr, and would like me to send me a request for this challenge, there is not official end date for it, so please feel free to do so at any time!_

“ _Really_?” Theo hissed, a condescending eyebrow rising at the sputter of laughter the boy across the bench hid behind his hand, before looking down once more at the “masterpiece” his friend had deemed to share with him. Then his quill was scribbling furiously, and Draco composed himself long enough to accept the note back.

A rather large splash of ejaculate, to accompany the dancing cock the blonde had provided him with initially, and a crude comment about what Draco must have on the brain all the time to be drawing such things. Said Slytherin smirked to himself as he picked up his own quill and added yet more to the image: a nice, fit gentlemen to which the member belonged, and another on all fours in front of him, an arrow with the word “Theo” beside it pointing to the latter. Juvenile at best, but it didn’t stop the both of them from fighting laughter once again when he passed it back to him.

“Wanker,” the other swore lightly, reaching around to punch Draco on the shoulder.

“Boys, play nicely,” a surly Pansy scolded under her breath, rubbing at her throbbing temple.

Poor girl had been forced to sit between them, as they’d already been caught passing notes one too many times, and McGonagall wasn’t about to take any more chances with them. They’d even tried that paper-connecting charm, and gotten found out with that! One would think they would’ve given up by now; they were probably getting too old for this sort of thing, anyway. But no, instead they’d thought that resorting to the “old fashioned” way of passing them behind Pansy’s back would _somehow_ go unnoticed. Wasn’t _their_ fault that these little pop quizzes they’d been getting in Transfiguration so often lately were boring as hell; they had to find _some_ way to pass the time, didn’t they?

A few more beats than expected had passed, and Draco saw Theo out of the corner of his eye, bent over the paper and writing something with, apparently, a great amount of concentration, chewing on his bottom lip. He almost looked nervous, actually, if his counterpart was guessing correctly. Then he was leaning back again, slowly this time, and Draco reached instinctively, feeling a tiny scrap of parchment be pressed into his hand by long, bony fingers. A quick glance at the front of the room told him McGonagall was busy assisting Longbottom with something, and so he unfolded it, laying it out as casually as possible beside his partially filled-out test...Then he was suddenly snatching it up, holding it to his chest and looking shiftily at Pansy to make sure she hadn’t snuck a peek.

One more hasty scan of the message informed him that--unfortunately or not--his eyes weren’t playing tricks on him. Perhaps _Theo_ was. However, the small smile he flashed him when Draco leaned around Pansy to glare at him in confusion told him otherwise. But they’d just been playing, hadn’t they? Surely he hadn’t thought...But the proposition on the paper in front of him--and that gesture, seemingly confident, despite the brief spark of uncertainty in his eyes--was quite clear...Draco felt his cheeks heating of their own accord, betraying his response even before he could write it, and he watched with fascination as Theo’s eyes lit up at his reaction.

McGonagall was on him before he had a moment to even _try_ cover up what they’d been doing. She ripped the note from his hands with the brute force of a tenured teacher and shook it open to read it. Pansy merely rolled her eyes and continued her work. The boys both attempted to explain themselves, before flushing even further under the now avidly observant gazes of their peers. Their Professor was reviewing the inappropriate artwork with the air of someone who’s dealt with this shit for far longer than any sane person should, but Draco knew the very moment she came upon the final message. She looked just about as shocked as he himself had, and he firmly resisted a bout of nervous giggles at the way her eyebrows shot straight into her hairline.

Her lips formed a stern, thin line as she said gravely, “Mr. Malfoy, in my office, _now_.”

“But Professor, Theo was--!”

“I don’t _care_ who was, _you_ had it, now up!”

“B-but--”

“I said NOW, Mr. Malfoy!”

When he’d finally returned, it was with at least twenty pairs of eyes staring him down as he walked solemnly back to his seat, and with only minutes to spare to finish his quiz. Theo and Pansy were whispering conspiratorially to each other, both seemingly very pleased that Draco had gotten his comeuppance, after he’d similarly gotten _them_ in trouble the last time. He took up his space on the bench with an undignified huff of annoyance and attempted to ignore them for the remainder of the period.

It was when the bell rang, as they were gathering their belongings (and Draco was commiserating with himself over how abysmally he must’ve performed on that test) that Theo approached him, sidestepping Pansy to lean in to his friend’s ear. “So... _after_ detention, then?” he whispered, clearly unable to keep the odd mixture of delight and insecurity out of his tone.

“Sod off, Theo,” Draco quietly snarled in return, but he knew there was no use denying it. He’d be there.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments = <3!
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://ohlookagaydraco.tumblr.com/) and [LJ](http://fangqueen.livejournal.com/) as well!


End file.
